


A Winter Warmer

by strongcoffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Thor (2011), Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongcoffee/pseuds/strongcoffee
Summary: Loki does his best to ignore Thor fondling himself in front of him, but he can't resist having a peek.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 227





	A Winter Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a winter fic, t'is the season after all :) and decided to combine it with masturbation, because I often do. ;D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> No ages are given, but in my mind, Thor is around 17 and Loki is around 14. These are just suggestions though, feel free to completely ignore them. :)
> 
> Onwards.

Thor let out a contented sigh as he gazed beyond the footboard of the bed to watch the whimsical dance of yellow and orange flames in the hearth. It was a cold winter evening outside, but the fire in Loki’s chambers was enough to take the bite from the air. Gently crackling, it scented the room with burning oak, and occasionally, with the smell of slightly bitter smoke - a persistent draft from beneath the heavy balcony drapes pestering the poor thing until it puffed in protest, every tiny spark and pop causing a pleasant flicker in Thor’s belly.

He and Loki had spent the afternoon together, first in the gardens where they had wandered leisurely, weaving between the white-covered holly bushes whilst chattering about their plans for the rest of the season; and then in his brother’s room, where they had ended up by necessity - after he had shoved a fist-full of snow down the back of Loki’s tunic.

“Thor, you beast!” Loki had squealed, twisting and turning, trying to shake it out of his clothes. He had ranted passionately (and hilariously) for at least five minutes - about the wet more than the cold, and about Thor’s enjoyment of his childish act rather than the act itself - then stalked them back to his chambers… but not before throwing a well-aimed rock at a tree branch above Thor’s head so that a great pile of gathered snow fell on top him, soaking through all his upper layers.

“Agh! You terror!” he had shrieked, leaning forward and roughly brushing it out of his hair. But when he lifted his head to give him a scolding, had found his little brother tittering softly to himself behind a small gloved hand, eyes sparkling with humour, mischief, and what appeared to be… affection. Loki had then marched on with his chin raised triumphantly, and thus, had not seen the smile that curled at the corner of Thor’s lips.

*

After making their way through the palace and entering Loki’s room, they had quickly divested themselves of all but their britches, wrapping lambswool blankets about their bare shoulders and clambering onto the four-poster bed. Petty bickering soon became jovial banter, and eventually, comfortable silence, and as Thor relaxed against the goose feather pillows, Loki took the book from his bedside table and began reading. The thrill of adventure had its place, but quiet, restful evenings with his younger brother were Thor’s favourite.

He was about to tell him that, expecting a dismissive remark of course, though secretly hoping that he might reciprocate the sentiment, give him a cuddle, a kiss, maybe more… if he was in the mood.

He went so far as to take a breath and open his mouth, but when he glanced down, let it out again, the words disappearing in his throat. His brother looked so serene in that moment: his petite, blanket-swaddled form pressed against the sheets as he lay on his tummy, quietly turning the pages with tiny licks of his fingertip to separate the flimsy parchment; his front teeth otherwise absently chewing on his thin bottom lip as he read, no doubt unaware of the pretty pink colour that had bloomed on it from his nibbling; and his big eyes catching and reflecting the flame from the bedside candle - briefly extinguished with every gentle blink, but always returning. He was enchanting.

As he watched the blanket around his brother rise and fall with each soft breath, Thor considered that pesky draft currently harassing the peaceful little fire, and decided to say nothing at all, instead tipping his head back and staring up at the bed canopy in silence. _Leave him be, Thor, you big, brash pest,_ he thought with a smile.

*

After several minutes had passed, Thor began to rub the leather of his britches, trying to create a bit more heat from the friction, the material having repelled the wet but not the cold. It was a comforting gesture as well as a practical one, and he started doing it a little more indulgently, moving his widely spread fingers and palms firmly up and down his thighs.

Loki had been watching Thor warm himself out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t mind the chilly weather personally, and thought it a little funny that without the raging heat of battle, his stoic elder brother found such a thing troublesome. Perhaps that was why it had been such a delight to see him covered in snow - that and the look on his face: it was priceless. _Served him right too._ It had also given him the opportunity to see Thor as he was now, with his usually light golden hair darkened by damp to an attractive dirty-blond, the weight of the wet making the tips long enough to skim his shoulders - the fabric covering them anyway, his tall but bulky frame was adorably bundled up in thick wool, and made him look like a big sack of sugar. In fact, the words summed his brother up quite nicely: Loki’s big, attractive, dirty, blond sack of sugar.

Talking of dirty…

He noticed the motion in his peripheral vision change. The blanket had fallen, and instead of Thor’s hands moving back and forth on his legs, one lay on the bed while the other was giving his soft cock and balls random desultory squeezes through his leathers. It made Loki smile. Whether to reposition that bothersome beast in his britches or simply to give his apples a scratch, his brother was forever casually touching his genitals.

He turned his head to tease him about it, but as he did, Thor, with his blue eyes gazing vacantly up at the bedframe, eased his blunt fingertips beneath the waistband of his trousers then, with an exhale only a whisper louder and a second longer than the last, slid his whole hand down the front of them.

He watched as Thor felt around, having a gentle rummage before starting to lightly grope himself, the jut of his erection now obvious in the material. Loki might have forgiven him, choosing to dismiss it as nothing more than a soothing fondle and the natural bodily reaction to it… but when the movements started to become rhythmic, he gave a tut under his breath.

Knowing Thor as intimately as he did, it shouldn’t really have surprised him, but he still couldn’t _believe_ that his brother had picked this peaceful, quiet, and dare he say, civilised moment to masturbate. It was so absurd and yet so very ‘Thor’.

Suddenly feeling the familiar weight of scrutiny, Thor looked down to find Loki staring at him, his brother’s dark eyebrow arched in an expression of amused disbelief.

“ _Really_ Thor? Right now?”

For a moment, Thor didn’t understand, his eyes flitting from left to right before finally following Loki’s brief but marked glance down to the hand moving in his trousers. But even having now discerned the subject of his little brother’s disapproval, he remained confused; Loki had witnessed it on many occasions - and much more besides. _How strange._ “It is not as though you have never seen me service myself before, Brother,” he said.

Loki squinted, perplexed. Not only was Thor completely missing the point, but to his further astonishment, had continued to slowly rub himself as he spoke, the bulge of his hand shifting up and down inside his britches (it was somehow more obscene than if the garment had not been there at all). And doing it with such nonchalance - he looked like he did when he was a boy and had not yet learned that it wasn’t acceptable to play with his willy at the dinner table. He could hear their mother now… ‘ _Oh, Thor, do stop touching yourself dear, especially in front of your little brother, it will give him ideas.’_ Loki smirked. _And it had too_ , he thought devilishly.

Ah, well. There were a thousand words that could describe Thor’s inappropriacy, a thousand more for his lack of decorum, yet not one of them was worth wasting lung capacity on. Loki pulled his lips into a thin straight line as he hung his head then quickly transformed it into wide smile as he lifted it,“Yes, Brother. You are absolutely right,” and left it at that.

“You… object?” Thor asked suspiciously, often worried more by Loki’s agreement than his disagreement.

“No, no, please _continue_ , Brother. I’ll try to read _quietly_ so that I don’t _disturb_ you,” he offered, laying his sarcasm on thick.

Thor noted it, and suddenly realised what Loki had been so miffed about. _It because he was doing it without him. No invitation, nothing. He probably felt like he was being ignored._ _Gods, if only he had known._ “My apologies, Loki. That was thoughtless of me,” he said with sincere regret, and upon seeing Loki smile in accord, brightened, then finished: “You can help me if you like.”

Loki stared at him, completely expressionless, blinked three times, then went back to his book.

“Ah, that was not your meaning,” Thor said, giving an awkward chuckle, blushing slightly, then nodding deeply in acknowledgement, if only to himself. He had failed to read his brother once more _._ Still, he had received permission to continue - reluctant as it was - and while hopes of being gently brought off in Loki’s dainty little hand had now been shattered, he remained hard with the images that had surfaced from the possibility.

He undid his britches, pushed them down to his knees, and reached for his cock.

*

Loki had decided to disregard Thor on principle - something that he was well-versed in - yet it took only seconds for his resolve to waver, especially when the creak of leather and the dull scrape of cord filled his ears - _his brother was unlacing himself_. It was one of his favourite sounds, and while innocent reasons for it existed, he recognised it most from one particular context: that of Thor undressing himself for sex… The thought made him blush, and caused a familiar, pleasant, yet unrequested tingle in his pussy.

He tried to focus on the pages in front of him, but when he heard the loud, dirty sound of spitting - a sure sign that Thor was slicking himself up - could feel the entrance of his quim squeeze tightly shut then relax and dilate, readying itself for attention that he had not planned to give it. _Stop that_ , he told it. It was an intuitive little thing though, and often seemed to know what it wanted before he did. Right now, it seemed to want some visuals to accompany those filthy noises, to see if that big glob of spit now coated his brother’s fat prick. _Just a peek_ , he thought, that would satisfy his curiosity and the more niggling interest of his nether regions.

He slowly tilted his head to the side to find his brother lounging against the pillows, leathers wrapped around his knees, absently staring at the canopy once more as he idly rolled the thick, rigid flesh of his sex through a loosely curled, lazily rotating fist, precome and spit glazing his right hand, his length, and the dark, chubby crown of his cock.

It was beautiful, and strangely hypnotic. Loki had watched him pull himself numerous times of course, he had knelt between his legs as his brother furiously jerked his cock while holding his chin in his free hand, cheeks red and sweat dripping as he tensed up, let out a groan, and came all over his face and in his mouth. But in such moments, Thor was aware of the raw sexuality he exuded, the power of it… now, however, he seemed oblivious to it, the act so casual and unassuming that he may as well have been making a pot of tea, and because he had not yet realised that Loki was watching him - and thus was not ‘playing’ to an audience - probably had no clue how effortlessly enticing he was.

*

Just then, Thor noticed Loki, his body jumping slightly when their eyes met - not because he was concerned with being observed, simply that he hadn’t expected it. In fact, had he known that he held his little brother’s rapt attention, he would have tried to be more alluring. He could have kicked himself for doing it so lackadaisically when a bit more enthusiasm might have seen Loki tempted enough to participate. It was probably too late now though.

He continued to stroke himself distractedly as they stared at each other for several long moments, their steady eye-contact laced with promise… but Loki eventually looked away, and Thor’s shoulders sagged a little, sadly thinking that was the end of it. To his surprise however, Loki suddenly gathered his blanket up around him, shuffled forward on his knees, and lay against the pillows beside him; he squirmed to find a comfortable position, but when satisfied, took Thor’s arm in his and rested his head on it.

Thor smiled.

“Joining me, are you?” he asked, trying not to appear too eager.

“Just to watch,” Loki replied, trying not to appear too eager either.

“What would you like to see? Hm? This?” And Thor began quickly flapping his cock in his hand.

Loki regarded the naughty motion with humour. It was fun, but it wasn’t his preference. “I liked what you were doing before.”

“But… there was little effort in what I was doing before,” Thor said with a bewildered look, _his previous ministrations couldn’t have_ ** _ **been**_** _any less sensual._

“I know. That’s why I liked it.”

Thor shook his head with a gentle laugh. There was simply no way to predict the sorts of things his brother found arousing. But while he couldn’t predict them, he _could_ satisfy them. And would. He sighed happily, content enough with the fact that he had something interesting to offer Loki - however odd - and began to pleasure himself once again with the same undemanding pace and movements as before; and to avoid the temptation of showing off, didn’t even look at it, his eyes instead falling on Loki’s reverent gaze beneath long, black lashes.

“You like watching your big brother have a nice, lazy tug, do you?” he asked softly, just loud enough for his brother to hear him above the crackle of the fire, but not loud enough for it to break the quiet stillness of the room. Loki looked up at him with large unblinking eyes for several seconds before suddenly hiding his face in Thor’s arm, smiling against it then nosing at him to continue. It was unexpectedly sweet, and he smiled in kind, dipping down to press a quick kiss to his head.

Loki clung to Thor a little more tightly, his cheek pressed against his brother’s biceps, and while most of the work was coming from Thor’s wrist - acting as a pivot for his beautifully languid circular motions - the muscles still fluttered pleasantly beneath him.

He knew he was being watched, and it made him feel somewhat self-conscious, but the tantalising display was enough to keep him engaged. That said, after a minute or so had passed and Thor’s eyes had gradually wandered over to the fire, Loki sneaked his hand under his blanket and into his own britches, and began to pull himself at the same pace, pretending that it was his brother touching his willy. It was easy to imagine, having already been introduced to the experience of Thor’s hand-jobs. He knew how soft his knuckles were from every time that they had brushed his thighs, he also knew how much coarser the pads of his fingers and palms were, especially the right one, his sword hand. He shivered at the memory of it against him and reached down beneath his balls to swirl over his clitoris a few times before glancing at Thor then furtively dipping his finger inside himself.

Thor had been gazing at the fire as he pulled on his cock, giving his balls the odd tug when the desire arose and circling the tip when he felt like it, but after a while, decided to check on Loki to make sure he hadn’t lost interest, and when he did, noticed the tiniest of movements under the fabric that surrounded him. _Surely he hadn’t been pleasuring himself without his knowledge, that would be far too mean._

“Are you touching yourself?” he asked, reaching his hand out to pull Loki’s blanket aside… but Loki smacked it away.

“Shoo.”

_He **was** touching himself._ “Oh, but I want to _see_ ,” he whined.

“No.”

“Come now Loki. It’s only fair,” he tried to reason, but then realised that Loki was never too concerned with ‘fair’ and hated being told how he ought to behave, so in desperation, added: “Please,” with a childish pout of his bottom lip.

Honestly, Loki knew the moment that he had started pleasuring himself that if his brother found out, he would want to watch. He _always_ wanted to watch. He also knew that he would end up giving in and letting him.

“Oh, very well.”

Thor grinned and stared at Loki as his brother let the blanket fall, revealing a plane of smooth, creamy skin and two erect, rosy nipples. _Lovely_ , he thought excitedly, and managed to touch one of the little nubs with his fingertip before Loki raised his shoulder as barrier, comically struggling to undo the lacing of his britches while holding it there. He let out a huff of laughter and put his hands behind his head, ogling him as he undressed. He was pleased to see his brother’s hard little cock spring free - he was obviously considerably aroused. It sweetly jiggled around as he shimmied out of his leathers, the flushed tip of it nurturing a tiny bead of precome that glistened every time it caught the firelight - one that he was desperate to lick off, but probably wouldn’t be allowed to.

He had expected Loki to sit back down beside him, and was therefore rather puzzled when he instead sat cross-legged, naked at his feet and gripped the ankles of his britches, yanking on them to remove them. He didn’t bother to question it, and helped him by hooking his toes around the fabric of each leg in turn then kicking them off so they were both fully nude. Loki then stretched out his pale, spindly limbs, and placed his thighs, one at a time, over Thor’s parted calves so that they sat facing each other, knees touching, a diamond shape between the spread of their legs.

“Well?” Loki smiled, “Keep going.”

Loki clearly wasn’t going to start until he did as he was told, so Thor resumed his gentle pulls without taking his eyes from his brother’s boy bits. When apparently satisfied, Loki started playing with his cock as he watched him play with his own, at first running his fingers over it and pushing it down so that it jumped back up, then wrapping his hand around it tugging it in the same rhythm.

The sight caused a spike in Thor’s arousal, his cheeks growing hotter and his palm becoming clammy around his cock. He licked his lips, realising that he had been breathing through his open mouth, a no doubt vacuous expression on his face. It was a wonder he hadn’t been laughed at - not that he would have cared, mind you.

He increased the speed of his hand only slightly, just as an experiment, and to his delight, Loki did the same. _How fun._ They continued like this, Loki mirroring his movements - even the playful ones - and glancing up at each other to smile.

Now, he didn’t know whether or not his brother did it on purpose, but eventually Loki shifted slightly on his bottom, revealing a flash of cherry-pink pussy beneath his small sac. Thor’s breath hitched at the reminder of its existence, as if he could forget.

Loki registered the reaction and smirked. Thor loved his pretty cock, told him so at every opportunity, had taken it in his hands and mouth more times than he could count, but he was absolutely _fascinated_ with his pussy, could spend minutes at a time just staring at it, hours playing with it (if he let him). _Easily pleased was his Thor_. So, feeling generous, he canted his hips up and lifted his balls to give a clearer view of his pouch.

Thor gulped, and his cock twitched in his palm. There it was: a line of deeply flushed, glittering-wet, lacey petals sandwiched between two hairless, tubby outer lips. His bud was in there somewhere if he searched for it, and even though he couldn’t see inside him, he knew where his entrance lay.

He suddenly forgot that they were playing a game at all, and began rapidly stripping his cock, his breathing shallow as his eyes flicked between Loki’s hand on himself and the tiny nest beneath it.

Feeling wicked, and still a tad embarrassed by Thor’s earlier question of whether or not he liked his lazy tugs, Loki wondered if he could embarrass his brother also.

“You like watching your little brother touch himself, do you?”

“Mmm. I do,” Thor mumbled through the bite of his lower lip.

“You like watching me play with my cock?”

“I do,” Thor repeated, nodding quickly this time.

Loki reached down and pulled at his inner lips, revealing his entrance and tracing it with his fingertip then teasing him with a small dip inside. “You like watching me slip my finger in and out of my wet, juicy little cunt?”

An ‘ugh’ escaped the back of Thor’s throat and his eyebrows knitted together as he sped up his hand movements, wet slapping sounds now filling the air. “I do. Gods, Loki, I do.”

Loki hadn’t managed to embarrass Thor, but he was getting him worked up, turned on, and desperate to come; that was still a victory.

“Because it _is_ wet, Brother. Hot and dripping. And do you know why?”

Thor shook his head, wildly waggling his foreskin over the head of his cock.

“Because it wants your cock, Big Brother, and it’s getting _ready_ for it,”

Loki watched Thor’s balls rise in his sac at the words; it wouldn’t be long before they were ready to vacate themselves, and he wanted to be ready when they did. He sat up and crawled to Thor on his hands and knees, settling over him, parting his legs on either side of his chunky thighs as he continued to talk. “You see, it’s clever, my cunt. It knows it needs to be utterly _soaking_ for you. _Soaking_ in order to take what you have for it, _soaking_ in order to bear the burden of that giant, filthy, _monstrosity_ between your legs,” he spat.

Thor whined, he had no idea what to say, what to do; he had never heard Loki speak quite so crudely, he was completely unprepared for it. And while he was tempted to lie there, vigorously beating his cock until he came, he wanted Loki to keep talking, wanted to hear his voice.

“Will…will your pussy take me?” he panted, reaching his free hand up between Loki’s legs.

Loki pushed it away and watched Thor wince in frustration. “Not easily, Brother. I’m so tight from you not having lain with me today that I can scarcely take a finger,” he pressed accusingly, “But I will even so.”

“...You will even…so…” Thor repeated.

“Yes. And when I do…” Loki paused.

“...When…when you do…”

“My starving little cunt will choke the very _life_ from that _ogreish_ cock of yours.”

“Rrrr. Gods. Fuck. I’m going to come,” Thor gritted out between his teeth.

And Loki was stunned, Thor hardly _ever_ cursed. _Well, this was just perfect._

He quickly pulled up his sac and tilted his hips so that his brother could see his wet quim, then lowered himself over the head of Thor’s cock as it wildly flapped through his palm. He glanced down at his brother, and feeling the desire to titillate him further, held his inner lips open on his fingers, exposing the hole that led inside him. “Come on me, Brother, come on my cunt.”

Thor pushed up into his curled hand, gripping the sheets with the other, and when one such push caused the very tip to reach as far as Loki’s pussy, and the hot, damp flesh gave it a brief kiss, Thor’s balls drew up tight and he groaned, low and deep, then ejaculated up into his brother’s split. He tried desperately to target his hole, hoping that he might be able to get his semen inside him, but, while partially successful, strings of it went flying all over Loki’s cunt.

Loki felt Thor’s seed squirt against him in a succession of angry little fountains, surprised at the force behind each. It tickled his pussy and made it twitch under the attack, but the warmth of it was lovely. He allowed Thor to hold the head against him as he finished, watching gleefully as his brother wrung out the last of his spend then flopped back on the bed with an ‘Uhn’, breathing heavily, his cheeks positively crimson.

“Was that good?” Loki asked with a grin.

It was difficult for Thor to know how to respond. _Best wank he'd ever had_. “Mmm. Very good,” he smiled. “You and that dirty mouth of yours, though. My goodness.”

Loki giggled, but it gave him a naughty idea. “You want a dirty mouth, Thor? I can give you that.” He turned around on his knees with his back to Thor then bent over, lifted his backside in the air, and reached both hands behind to splay his lips, inclining his head to the side so that he could see him. “Eat me,” he instructed.

Thor looked at the heavy splatters of white covering Loki’s pussy, one rope of it still hanging precariously from the rim of his entrance. It looked utterly _sinful_. He was so glad for the opportunity to finally touch him though, that he felt no hesitation in swallowing his own spend, so grabbed him by the hips and hauled him up his body with a playful growl. “Grr. Give me that pussy. Give me that pussy right now,” and immediately buried his entire face in him, lapping enthusiastically, tasting the salty bitterness of his seed.

Loki gasped at the sensation, but then began to smile, relief and satisfaction in equal measure. The slurping sounds from behind him as Thor gorged himself on his cunt were incredibly gratifying - a little funny in their shocking filthiness - but gratifying nevertheless, though it was nothing compared to the feeling of it: his hot, wide tongue laving at him like a hungry wild dog. Thor ran it over his slit, flicked it over his clitoris, and probed it into his pussy, now and again, sucking his puffy outer lips between his teeth and even lightly biting them. It felt amazing.

He leaned down with his arms across Thor’s lower belly and nuzzled into his pubic hair as he was pleasured, nosing at his brother’s limp, soft-skinned prick - just because it felt good against his face. Thor jerked, still a little sensitive from his orgasm but soon relaxed, enough for Loki to lift the flaccid thing and put the tip of it in his mouth, giving the foreskin a gentle suck before taking more inside. Within the space of a minute, however, Thor began to harden again, the shaft of it expanding in his hand and filling up his mouth. He pulled off when it started to extend too close to his throat and smiled against it before turning his head.

“Haven’t you had enough?” he asked.

Thor peered around the corner of his backside, his chin covered in slick and semen, but he seemed happy enough. “You’re the one harassing my cock, Loki,” he chortled, “The question is, haven’t _you_ had enough?”

“Well, I haven’t come yet, so the answer to that would be… no.”

“Ah. Fair point, fair point,” Thor agreed, almost forgetting that he wasn’t just doing this for his own enjoyment. He plunged his tongue back inside and rolled it around the silky, dewy walls, causing Loki to squeak then moan, but eventually fall silent as he took his cock back between his lips, his small mouth stretching tightly around its now solid girth. He groaned into Loki’s cunt at the sensation, and the vibration made his brother ‘mmm’ around his prick, sending a pleasant shiver through him. This was a good position for both of them.

He reached his hand up as he tongued him, seeking out his clitoris with two fingers then rubbing quickly over it. The dual stimulation made his brother cry out and force his pussy back into his face until his cheeks were damp with the humidity of his own breath against it. And while Loki had dropped his cock from his lips, with possibly no intention of going back near it, Thor was pleased: Loki did that when he was close, when he could no longer concentrate on two tasks at once. He shook over his clitoris more firmly, the slick from Loki’s hole drizzling onto his fingers at such a rate that any looser strokes would see him slide all over the place.

The pitch of his brother’s moans began to rise and rise until suddenly, his squirming body went completely still, and the only movements were those of his cunt muscles, spasming a half-second apart around Thor’s tongue.

Thor wrenched his head back, gasping and grinning, and smoothing his hands over Loki’s bottom until he stopped twitching.

It was less than a minute later when Loki rose on his knees, and sat back on his chest, turning his head and smiling through laboured breaths, cheeks aglow.

“Was that good?” Thor asked, already knowing the answer.

Loki nodded clumsily. “That…was…good…” then crawled forward, grabbing Thor’s erection and hovering above it. “Now…I want…your cock…”

“I…” Thor started, dumbfounded, “After all that?!”

“I told you… my cunt…is ready…”

Thor tipped his head back into the pillows, laughing. It was unexpected yes, but he could hardly complain. “Take it then. Take what you want from me. I am yours.”

Loki lowered himself on his knees, gripping Thor’s cock with one hand and parting the slippery inner lips of his quim with the fingers of the other. In this position, and with his willy in the way, it was impossible to see even the slightest peek of his entrance, so he did it all by feel, dragging the head through his wet and pressing it to his hole as he stared down intently at the root of Thor’s cock, his only point of reference. He wriggled around on the tip slightly to find the best angle and when he did, without further delay, pushed his cunt down on top of it.

He had barely taken in an inch when he let out a hiss, wincing slightly with the pain of the wide head stretching him open, and quickly lifted up off it. For all his bold words, he may have somewhat overestimated his own readiness.

Thor reached out to soothe, but Loki batted his hands away. He was more than capable of taking Thor’s cock and didn’t need to be coddled. “…I’m fine…Just sit there. Do nothing.”

Thor chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. “Very well, very well,” and lay back, watching Loki re-position himself.

This time he went more slowly, and began to take it in little by little, pulling at the lip of one side of his cunt to keep himself open. His breath was shaky, and his pussy quivered apprehensively around Thor’s cock, but he got there, sliding down it with a soft ‘ah’ until he was full of his brother, utterly stuffed, and there was nowhere for the final half-inch to go.

“Ugh, Gods, Loki you _are_ tight,” Thor groaned, “It’s been scarcely more than a day.”

“I did warn you. You’ll have to take me regularly if you intend to keep your place” Loki grinned across his shoulder, and Thor was going to complain that he _would_ if only Loki would let him, but he didn’t get the chance; he felt his brother begin to rock on him, clenching and unclenching his muscles, letting his cock stir up his insides, and the grievance died with it.

“Mmn. You feel good, Brother…” Loki moaned, and Thor wished he could see his face.

“You like it?”

“Mmm.”

“Like that big, ugly cock in you?”

Loki tittered. Thor’s cock was anything _but_ ugly, but he had started it with his dirty words from earlier, and his brother seemed to enjoy it. “I do.”

“Just as well,” Thor smiled, giving him a playful slap on the arse.

Loki continued to gently roll his hips as he took his cock, his back moving in graceful waves, yet every so often, he would falter, losing his rhythm before claiming it back - and Thor would smile; his little brother still had the same inexperience of youth that he himself possessed, neither of them having reached the perfection that would come with age - yet their lovemaking was perhaps perfect for that very reason.

“Mmm, Loki.”

He reached out and ran his palms down Loki’s sides, settling them lightly on his slim waist as it moved beneath his touch, wanting to feel the motion of him, but not wanting to control him - the enjoyment of this position came from watching his brother take his own pleasure, unaided and unrestricted.

To his surprise, Loki placed his smaller hands on top of his, holding them more tightly against him, fingers dipping into the spaces between his own. His heart leapt, _how tender, how sweet, how…_

Loki turned his head to look at him, a smile on his pink-cheeked face. “I know I said ‘do nothing’, but please, Brother, do _something_.”

_Ha! Of course._ Here he was gazing longingly at him, lamenting the joys letting him do as he pleased, when Loki was there no doubt grouching to himself about having to do all the hard work. “Right, you. Come here,” he said, rising on his elbow and wrapping an arm around Loki’s chest.

With his cock still deeply buried inside - his brother reluctant to let it go - he hauled him back so that they sat up against the pillows, Loki in his lap. He gripped him by the waist again, but this time tightly, and after a few tentative joins, began to bounce him buoyantly on his cock.

“Mmm-hmmm” Loki hummed, the sound wobbling slightly in time with his juddering. The quicker, more purposeful penetrations were glorious, as was Thor’s greater command of their sex; he never had to worry when Thor took charge, in fact, he didn’t have to think about much at all, nothing except the way his brother’s long, girthy cock slid in and out of his cunt, over and over, the ridges of it scraping across the nerves lining his walls, stimulating him all the way from his stretched opening to the depths of his belly.

“Is--That--Better--Is it-?” Thor asked, his voice cut off every time Loki slapped down onto his thighs. Loki nodded, smiling dreamily as he made happy little huffing noises, but his head started to loll, bumping clumsily against him every time their bodies connected. _Silly thing would end up knocking himself out._ Rather than causing injury, Thor sank them further down on the bed, almost fully reclining, and pulled Loki’s head down so that the nape of his neck rested on his shoulder; he then bent his knees and parted his legs, digging his toes into the sheets for a rooted stance, and once ready, began quickly thrusting up into him.

With his thighs spread wide on either side of Thor’s, Loki lay limply on top of him, making no effort whatsoever, just letting his brother fuck him. He tilted his head up, watching the deep concentration on Thor’s face as he drove into him; his brow was furrowed, his cheeks ruddy with exertion, and his lips pulled small and tight, leaving just enough room to draw sharp breaths through. “Faster.”

Thor could have laughed… or cried. _Faster? What a little-_ right,he would give him faster. He started rapidly bucking up inside Loki, making them both shake with the vigorous movements. He was panting and sweating, but Gods it did feel good on his cock, and the wet squishing sounds as he pushed and pulled their mixed juices in and out of Loki’s cunt were delightfully filthy.

His brother soon started to gasp and mewl, and there was victory to be found in that. _Faster indeed._ “That’s what…you want…is it?” Thor breathed, grinning, “A quick…dirty…fuck?”

And the repeated curse made a warmth bubble in Loki’s gut. He grasped his willy and started pulling it in a frenzy, his climax closing in.

Thor noticed, glad to see that his words were having an impact, thrilled just by saying them. “Hm? A sloppy rut?” he rasped, “…on a fat, ogreish cock…?”

“Oh, oh B-brother, I…I…” Loki stuttered, his eyebrows slanting up as if in tragedy. He grabbed Thor’s thigh, let out one final whimper, then abruptly spilled across his hand and his tummy.

The sight of Loki milking the little spitters of seed from his cock sent a pulse of arousal through Thor, but the feeling of his own impending orgasm rendered him unable to posture smug confidence or form any more dirty words. Instead, all that came out was a helpless whine from the back of his throat as he jerked his body carelessly inside Loki’s. He pressed his lips tightly together to dampen the sound, his nostrils flaring, his face no doubt red with the pressure, but he couldn’t do it indefinitely, and eventually let his breath out in a sputter.

“Loki, Loki…I…” he started, but had no idea what he was trying to say.

Loki caught his breath long enough to offer some words of encouragement. “Empty yourself in me, Brother…” he panted in a whisper below Thor’s ear, “...fill up my tummy."

Thor rallied in one final effort, shaking into him hard and fast with a determined growl. After just a few more seconds, he suddenly threw his head back, and with a low, ragged cry, came inside him, heavy bursts of hot release licking up the sides of his walls. There were a few more jets of it than Loki expected, his brother slowing his thrusts and lingering at the deepest part of his core as he deposited each, doing this five more times before eventually stilling, his muscles still taut. The tension disappeared quickly though, and he sank slackly into the bed with a great sigh.

Loki tried to keep Thor’s cock and all of his spill inside him - just to savour it - and he succeeded briefly, but the tunnel that his brother had carved into him, paired with the copious sexual fluids, made it impossible to sustain. Thor gave a soft grunt as it slithered out and flopped unceremoniously onto his thigh, soaking wet.

Loki giggled at the rudeness of it and turned around to find Thor grinning up at him beneath heavy-lidded eyes - he looked thoroughly sated…and a little sleepy. His brother may be a virile youth, and coming twice was not his record, but it took a lot out of him nevertheless. It was rather adorable to see him this way, and feeling foggy with the pleasant haze that followed an orgasm, bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Thor’s cheek - it was unlike him to be so sappy. Thor, however, raised a finger to his own plumper lips, pursed them, and gave them a few taps with the pad of it - _he wanted a kiss on the lips_. Loki rolled his eyes and bent down again, this time planting an equally chaste one on his pucker. Thor made a happy ‘hmph’ sound, and gave one firm nod before closing his eyes.

Smiling, Loki gathered up one of the blankets and tucked Thor snugly into it. The sweat would no doubt be cooling on his skin now, and the draft in the room would simply love the wet. He moved to get up, but a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him awkwardly back down.

“Mmm? Where are you off to, Little Brother?” Thor mumbled, “Are you just going to leave me here _dying_?”

“In what way are you dying, Big Brother?”

Thor pouted. “You choked the life out of my cock.”

“So…your _cock_ is dying then.”

“And _I_ therefore, may as well be dead.”

Loki giggled. “You’re ridiculous, Thor.”

“I am,” Thor beamed, “And you love it. And I love you. So give me a cuddle.”

Loki sighed and snuggled into Thor, glad that they had both covered each other in snow and ended up on his bed. His own eyes began to drift closed, but he could still hear the fire crackling, every tiny spark and pop causing a pleasant flicker in his belly.

*

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. It was meant to be a dirty little 2,000-worder - it usually is - but I've never managed it yet. XD
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
